Shroom Show
by d3rpboo
Summary: This is the Mushroom Kingdom's most famous TV programme - this is the 'Shroom Show! We delve into the lives of the 20 contestants, hoping to win a castle and a million coins, as well as the hosts Luigi and Antasma. Rated T for bad language and some violence.
1. New Beginning

d3rp note - First fanfic! Please review, and all at that cwap. =P

Families across the Mushroom Kingdom had been waiting so long for the re-airing of the 'Shroom Show. It always topped the viewing charts, whenever it was on. Critics also loved the show. It was appropriate for families, but it also made everyone laugh. Everyone had grown up with the 'Shroom Show too, it had been on for over 50 years, in the early days of TV, over 50 series of it had been aired, and it still had millions of adoring fans. Families would take time out of their busy schedules just to watch this gameshow, even after Ludwig Von Koopa accidently died on the last series, due to a rather funny [ well, for the rest of the contestants ] incident with a Cheep Chomp, and the TV channel the gameshow was aired on got sued by Bowser, and the series got cancelled, so the host at the time, Starlow, just took the prize, quit her job, and now lives in her castle, much to the annoyance of the other contestants, who also sued the TV channel. Still, despite it being a little dangerous and costly for the channel [ mostly medical bills for all the fights that constantly happen between contestants ] it's simply amazing to watch, and it's every Mushroom Kingdom citizen's dream to get on that show. TVs across the Mushroom Kingdom flicked to the action at Mush TV, the channel the gameshow was on.

The title screen appeared – yellow backdrop, with the Show's name in red blocky text next to the Mario logo, a red and white Mushroom. The title screen had not changed in 50 years, and it was one of the most nostalgic things for older citizens of the Kingdom.

As the backdrop faded, the audience at the Mush TV studio were all cheering and screaming, so very excited. " Scrvee! " A small purple bat swooped over the excited audience, and landed on a chair at the front of the stage. The stage was tiny for the moment, and had a wooden floor, and two chairs for the hosts. " My vame… is Antasma, and I am vee bat king! I am vour host! " Antasma stated, he sounded like a combination of a French person and a guy with a cold, sending the audience into fits of laughter, as much as Antasma wanted them to take him seriously.

" Oh, Antasma, can you try to speak normally? " Came a weary voice from behind the red curtains. A tall, thin man stepped out from behind the curtains, where the contestants were waiting. He was wearing a suit with a green bow-tie, black work boots, and a green cap with an L on it. He had brown hair, messy, yet soft, with a handsome moustache. The audience cheered at the sight of Luigi, even though many were expecting to see Mario as the co-host! " Imma Luigi, number one! " Luigi yelled the phrase he was known for to the crowd, receiving cheers and applause, much to Antasma's dismay. The two were rivals, not as big as Mario and Antasma, but they didn't exactly get along, and both wanted to be the favourite host of the audience.

" Oh, vhat an attention veeker.. " Antasma muttered, irritated, only to receive a hard slap from Luigi, and the two got into a fight, TV screens across the Mushroom Kingdom quickly changing to an advert break.

After the advert break and fight between the hosts, Antasma and Luigi were back on stage, both wearing bandages. The green plumber had several tears in his overalls, and a bite mark on his arm, while Antasma had scratches on both wings. Neither looked very pleased to be working with the other.

" After vat, I vill now explain vee rules.. " Antasma started, then trailed off as he had forgotten his lines. He poked Luigi with one of his wings, and pointed to a cue card lying on a chair. Luigi passed him the cue card, sniggering under his breath, Antasma thought those were his lines. Antasma started reading what was on the cue card.

" I am an obese voron who vounds like a vetarded French person… " The whole audience laughed, as Antasma's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had read, and Luigi was rolling around on the floor, getting stitches from laughing so hard. " Vhat the frick, Luigi?! " Antasma yelled at his co-host, scratching him hard across the face with the claws attached to his wings. " If vou think you're vo big and clever, vhy don't vou do ve rules?! "

" Ok, maybe I will! " Luigi countered, getting up off the floor, and rubbing his face, wincing at thought of another scratch on his handsome face. " On this show, we pit 20 crazed lunatics against each other in a series of crazy mini games, in the hope we don't have a repeat of the Ludwig incident last series or get sued by an obese turtle – " Luigi stopped just to let the audience laugh. " and that one of the contestants walks away with their very own castle, and a life changing million coins! To get to the grand prize, the contestants are split into 2 teams of 10 – and one contestant is eliminated from the losing team after each round of mini games, by being voted out by the others. The winning team are immune from the vote. Once we've whittled in down to 10 contestants, it's every moro – I mean, amazing individual for themselves! " Luigi stated, very proud and excited to even be on this show. Antasma rolled his eyes. His co-host was too big for his boots. But Mario was even worse than him.

" And vow, it is vime to veet our contestants! " Antasma yelled to the ecstatic audience, who all jumped out of their seats and screamed. Antasma pointed a wing to the red curtains behind the hosts, behind those curtains were the waiting contestants and the rest of the stage. " Are vou ready?! " Antasma yelled to the audience, receiving cheers and claps. He smirked to Luigi, and whispered to him – " Top vat, plumber. "

Luigi glared at Antasma, and began to yell to the audience. " I didn't quite hear you! Are you ready?! " He taunted, as the audience screamed in excitement. Luigi slowly pulled the curtains aside, revealing the contestants…

Too bad everyone has to wait for the next chapter to see who they all are.

d3rp note - Antasma's in his bat form - the little bat, not the form you face in the second to final boss in the Dream World. That fight is hard, but I've gotten past both him and Antasma X. Am I good, or what?


	2. Meetings

d3rp note– Here we reveal the contestants! We have 10 girls and 10 guys to keep things even. Also, " " represents character speech, like ' represents character thoughts. ' I did try to get the teams into this chapter, but after about an hour of typing this, I was like - ' ain't no **boo** dy got time fo' dat ' , so teams are for the next chapter.

Luigipulled back the curtains fully, revealing the contestants to the over-excited audience. All 20 were arguing with one another. At the thought of fights and more sky-high medical bills for the show, Luigi simply cleared his throat, and pointed to the Poltergust 5000, which was lying at the corner of the stage. At the sight of it, the contestants decided to shut up, and stand in a straight line.

The hall darkened as the spotlight fell on the first contestant.  
King Boo– ' Grr, that stupid green plumber… I'll kill him… but no, I'll get sued… oh god, the audience is looking at me! ' With that, the King Boocovered his face with his stubby arms, Luigisniggering at it, looking over at the Poltergust 5000.  
The spotlight fell on the second contestant.  
Mario – " Its-a me, Mario!" He yelled, everyone annoyed and upset to see him, even the audience, he had been on the last 10 series of the show, but never made it far, because everyone voted for him, due to his huge ego and the fact he's a really big, selfish, arse. The Mushroom Kingdom hated him, as he had given up trying to save the Princess Peachwhile she was kidnapped and retired, stating he never liked that slut anyway.  
The spotlight fell on the third contestant.  
Goombario– " Hey! I'm Goombario! " He said, excitedly to the audience. ' I'm just here to have a win something for my beloved Goombella… and the author of this crappy show wanted to put her favourite Paper Mario partner in, so I guess I have to put up with these fruitcakes for a few months now. ' He thought, smiling.  
The spotlight fell on the fourth contestant.  
Fawful– "Fawfulhates your faces! This battle will be the delicious mustard of your doom!" He yelled, everyone rolling their eyes at the madman, and Luigi wondered who invited Fawfulon the show when Fawfulalready has a castle.  
The spotlight fell on the fifth contestant.  
Wario – " Its-a me, Wario!" He yelled to the audience, before he was dive tackled by Mario, who accused him of copying his name and catchphrase. Antasma simply called security. But before he was dragged off by security, Wario yelled – "All of you come down to Wario's craaazzzyyy micro-game emporium!" ' That Wario _._ ' Luigi thought. ' Always looking for free advertising for his crummy company. I mean, I bought a game from him once, and it broke my Gameboy… '  
The spotlight fell on the sixth contestant.  
Prince Dreambert – " I'm Prince Dreambert. " He said to the audience, monotonous and dull, making them yawn. ' I'll win this, and take down Antasma! ' He thought, formulating plots in his head.  
The spotlight fell on the seventh contestant.  
Bowser Jr. – " I'm Bowser Jr., suckers! " He screamed, ridiculously high-pitched, splattering everyone with his Magic Paintbrush and making them cover their ears. Everyone immediately hated him, making him a target for elimination.  
The spotlight fell on the eighth contestant.  
Professor Egadd– " I'm too old for all this contest doohickey… " Egaddmuttered sadly to himself, only to receive an encouraging message from Luigi, implying that Luigiwanted Egadd to win.  
The spotlight fell on the ninth contestant.  
Roy Koopa – ' King Dad told me to enter to make sure Jr. doesn't do anything retarded like he normally does. I mean, last week he had a complete spaz attack and drew a self-portrait on Wendy's door... But by the look on everyone's faces, he already has. ' He roared, audience, re-igniting the positive atmosphere and exciting the audience.  
The spotlight fell on the tenth, and final male contestant.  
Toadbert– " By boogity, it's marvellous to be here! " He stated, smiling at the audience, while Luigirolled his eyes, even after years of knowing the blue Toad, he still said by boogity every 2 seconds.

The spotlight fell on the eleventh, and first female contestant.  
Cackletta– ' I'll destroy those idiots.. ' The witch thought, and then cackled, making the audience, other contestants and even Antasma shiver a little. Luigipractically peed his pants, seeing the Beanish witch, remembering the horrific battle the Bros _._ had with her soul inside Bowletta.  
The spotlight fell on the twelfth contestant.  
Zess T. – She grumbled, just being surrounded by 19 nut jobs disgusted her. It disgusted her even more to see Sir Stomps-On-Stuff, also known as Mario, here.  
The spotlight fell on the thirteenth contestant.  
Birdo– " I'm Birdo, the – " Birdo started, but her sentence has interrupted and finished by Cackletta. " Trans-sexual retard. " Cackletta said maliciously, intending to hurt Birdo, but she didn't succeed. All Cacklettagot as a response was a glare. If looks could kill, Cacklettawould be 6 foot under.  
The spotlight fell on the fourteenth contestant.  
Rosalina & Luma – " You know me, don't you? " She said to the audience, smiling and doing her signature spin jump, causing the audience to cheer. Luigiblushed just at the sight of her. Daisycleared her throat from the audience, glaring at Luigi, not happy her crush fancied a different woman. The Luma, bright red, just looked happy to be there, and was giving out high-fives.  
The spotlight fell on the fifteenth contestant.  
Vivian – She looked nervously around the cheering audience, and spotted her sisters, Beldam and Marilyn, and hid her face under her witch hat out of fear.  
The spotlight fell on the sixteenth contestant.  
Pauline – As soon as she saw Mario, she knew she had a lot in store for that fat red plumber. She innocently smiled and waved to the audience, the polar opposite of what was going through her head right now.  
The spotlight fell on the seventeenth contestant.  
Elder Princess Shroob – She roared, receiving a just cheer from her younger sister in the otherwise silent audience. Luigipeed his pants [ again ] just at the sight of the petrifying princess. It's obvious there would be an alliance between Elder Princess Shroob and Cackletta, the two being famous female villains.  
The spotlight fell on the eighteenth contestant.  
Blue Sprixie Princess – She was just happy to of been invited to the show instead of her sisters. There had been a big fight between the sisters as to who got on the show, and she was going to treasure every minute of her time on the show.  
The spotlight fell on the nineteenth contestant.  
Merlee – " I am the real Merlee! " She exclaimed to the audience, she still wasn't over the whole being-impersonated-by-Mimithing. Being a 1500 year old elder, maybe she was a little out of it.  
The spotlight fell on the twentieth, and final, contestant.  
But before her reveal, Luigiannounced something, off a cue card. " I'm pregnant! " He yelled to the audience, before realizing what he said, blushing, and throwing that cue card away, making Antasma snigger, it was just revenge for the same prank Luigi had played on him earlier, with the cue card swap. " No, I'm not pregnant… and anyway, I announce that our twentieth contestant is very special! She's brand new to the Mario series, and is based off the crazy writer of this show! May I introduce to you, Phantom! "  
– She blushed, feeling the eyes of the audience on her. She had always had stage fright. She pulled on one of her hoodie drawstrings, and shyly introduced herself, saying she was part-ghost, and had the ability to transform into one, spooking Luigi out. At the same time, King Boo was thinking she was making a valuable ally…

Contestants – King Boo, Mario, Goombario, Fawful, Wario, Prince Dreambert, Bowser Jr., Professor Egadd, Roy Koopa, Toadbert, Cackletta, Zess T., Birdo, Rosalina & Luma, Vivian, Pauline, Elder Princess Shroob, Blue Sprixie Princess, Merlee, Phantom

d3rp note– I know Bowser isn't really the father of the Koopalings, it's just for the sake of the story. Most of the contestants are some of my favourites – like King Boo, Goombario, Bowser Jr., Egadd, Cackletta, Luma and Elder Princess Shroob. Some I put it just because everyone forgets about them, and I had to put Mario in, because everyone would flip if I didn't. Phantom is based off myself. I have a love for the supernatural in reafl life, hence her powers. But I hate Mario. Anyway, next chapter, I'll put the contestants in teams, and then it's all about alliances. =) And yes, you heard correctly, Goombario is my favourite Paper Mario partner. Please don't kill me. XD


	3. Friend or foe?

3 – Alliances and rivals

 _Author's note_ – And the teams are revealed in this chapter. I have 5 girls and 5 guys per team, and used a randomizer to sort them.

 _Luigi_ face palmed. Already the contestants were fighting each other. _King Boo_ was threatening _Egadd_ with a knife, _Zess T_. was yelling at the hyperactive _Jr._ , _Pauline_ was beating up _Mario_ … just, fights and arguments everywhere. _Antasma_ silenced them all with a shrill scream, making everyone cover their ears and shut up.  
" All vight, time to announce ve teams.. " _Antasma_ stated, pointing a wing to a screen, where it showed every contestant's name, about to be randomized into two teams. Hugs, tears, smiles, violence, and laughter played out before the hosts eyes as the contestants went into teams. Eventually, we got these results.

 **Team 1 –** **_King Boo, Toadbert, Roy Koopa, Prince Dreambert, Wario, Phantom, Rosalina & Luma, Vivian, Blue Sprixie Princess, Merlee_** **  
Team 2 –** ** _Goombario, Fawful, Bowser Jr., Professor Egadd, Mario, Pauline, Cackletta, Elder Princess Shroob, Zess T., Birdo_** ****

Everyone looked OK with their teams, with the exception of _Pauline_ and _Mario_ , who ended up on the same team, and were now beating each other up.  
" Now, there's the question of team names. " _Luigi_ stated. " Since me and _Antasma_ are so nice, and we thought that you would come up with something retarded, we've named the teams for you. " He said, and both of the hosts smirked, frowns appearing on the contestant's faces, when the hosts planned something beforehand, it was never a good thing.  
 _Antasma_ pointed a wing at the first team, who _King Boo_ had taken charge of. " Vou guys are team _Dimwits_. It vuits vou. " _Antasma_ said, bursting into a fit of laughter, along with _Luigi_.  
Luigi pointed to the second team, who _Cackletta_ and _Elder Princess Shroob_ took charge of. " Your team will be known as the _Stupidoes_. That suits you as well. " He stated, bursting into laughter again, and all twenty contestants attacked the hosts. The camera crew decided to go to an ad break.

After the ad break, all twenty contestants looked very smug, while the two hosts were swathed in bandages. " And now, ve vill say to ve contestants, vho is vith who in the votels. Ve arranged two different votels for vou contestants, to keep vights to a minimum. There is five vo a room, so it's girls in one voom, and guys in the vother. Each veam has a conference voom to make vlans in. May ve suggest that vou should make alliances, vo vou don't get voted vout.. " _Antasma_ said, pointing his wing to the direction of the door. The contestants had no idea what _Antasma_ was blabbering on about, so they all confusedly shuffled out of the door.

 ** _Team Dimwits_** **conference room**  
 ** _King Boo, Toadbert, Roy Koopa, Prince Dreambert, Wario, Phantom, Rosalina & Luma, Vivian, Blue Sprixie Princess, Merlee_**

" **I'll take charge of this team!** " _King Boo_ exclaimed. " And _Phantom_ can take over if I get eliminated. " King Boo blushed at the mention of _Phantom_ , the lax, and cheerful woman had caught not just _King Boo's_ eye at not just an ally, but something more as well. But she had also caught the interest of _Wario_ , that disgusting biker. _King Boo_ didn't want him around, so he would vote to eliminate _Wario_ if they lost.  
" Strategies for tomorrow's game, then? " _Roy Koopa_ asked, leaning back in his chair, falling back in it, and landing in an awkward heap against the cream coloured wall.  
" **I say… we just try and win! By boogity,** **who needs strategies**?! " _Toadbert_ exclaimed, everyone rolling their eyes and the constant mention of by boogity, whatever it was.  
" **Just go all-out to win then!** " _Wario_ yelled, the team nodding in agreement.  
" **Violence, cheating, tricky tactics… resort to anything, just don't let the other team win!** " _Vivian_ exclaimed.  
" Alright, everyone can clear off to their rooms. We have another conference before the next elimination. " _King Boo_ said, pointing a short arm in the direction of the door. The team filed out of the door in an orderly queue, _Phantom_ at the back. Before _Phantom_ left the room, _King Boo_ tapped her on the shoulder. " You may be shy, but I believe in you, and I think you're a valuable addition to this team. Whatever happens, we're allies and won't vote for each other, right? " He muttered to her, blushing, and got a confused look and a nod back, before _Phantom_ trailed after the others. _Phantom_ would probably vote for _Wario_ , that guy was disgusting.

 ** _Team Dimwits_** **girls dormitory  
** ** _Phantom, Rosalina & Luma, Vivian, Blue Sprixie Princess, Merlee_** ****

 _Phantom_ was giggling as she told the girls about _King Boo_ 's cheesy pick-up lines to her. Sure, she liked the _Boo_ , _Luigi_ had him mistaken, but he was only a good friend. Nothing more. All the girls except _Merlee_ were stood gossiping, while _Merlee_ was tutting, and wanting them to discuss strategies. Eventually, all five girls were playing _Mario Kart_. _Vivian_ had brought along a selection of video games, from _Smash Bros._ to _Super Mario 3D World_ , while _Merlee_ had brought board games, so all of them had something to do. They stayed up gossiping and playing games late into the night, the excitement for tomorrow keeping them from sleeping. And so did the fact that the boys were playing truth or dare next door, and being ridiculously noisy, and coming into their room to do retarded and perverted things.

 ** _Team Dimwits_** **boys dormitory**  
 ** _King Boo, Toadbert, Roy Koopa, Prince Dreambert, Wario_** ****

The boys were sat on their beds, playing truth or dare. Surprisingly, all the boys got on alright with each other, despite the unlikely friendships they were forming. It was _King Boo_ 's turn, and he chose truth, not wanting to do what _Roy Koopa_ was dared to do before him. _Prince Dreambert_ asked the question to _King Boo_ – " I know you're a ghost, but are you crushing on any female contestants yet? " _The Prince_ asked politely, manners were necessary for royalty. _King Boo_ was blushing, the obvious giveaway to the other boys. _King Boo_ was endlessly taunted throughout the night afterwards, still didn't tell the guys about his beloved _Phantom,_ but all the other guys had a feeling it was her.

 ** _Team Stupidoes_** **conference room  
** ** _Goombario, Fawful, Bowser Jr., Professor Egadd, Mario, Pauline, Cackletta, Elder Princess Shroob, Zess T., Birdo_**

 ****While the Dimwits were conferring, in a different, but still nearby hotel, the _Stupidoes_ were conferring. _Cackletta_ and _Elder Princess Shroob_ were obviously the two dominant members of the team. They cast a shadow on the rest of the team, to the extent where _Jr._ and _Goombario_ were cowering in the corner of the room.  
" Right, runts… first thing, if anyone doesn't put the effort in to win our mini-games, the rest of the team will vote you out. " _Cackletta_ said menacingly, a smirk appearing on the witch's face, the same with _Elder Princess Shroob_. The others were too scared to speak, even the madman _Fawful_ and hyperactive _Jr_. were keeping their mouths shut. " And if anyone votes for me… you'll learn not to, the hard way… same with my ally, _Elder Princess Shroob_. " With that, the two female villains left the room, to go to the girls dormitory.  
 _Egadd_ made sure the villains were truly gone before he spoke. " Those two are completely mad.. I'm not afraid of them, no-one should be… I'm sure if us eight gang up on them, and vote them out every time, they'll be pretty easy to take down! " Everyone in the team except Mario nodded in agreement.  
" That won't work _Egadd_. _Cackletta_ 's a mind reader – she knows who voted for her, and she's also a strong villain… in other words, unless you want to end up hospitalized, don't vote for her… " _Mario_ spoke up.  
" **Oh please,** ** _Mario_** **. No wonder I dumped you, you're such a coward**! " _Pauline_ yelled at _Mario_ , defending _Egadd_ 's plan. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.  
" **Unless you've got anything better, Mr. Stomps-On-Everything, shut your trap!** " _Zess T_. yelled at _Mario_ , also defending _Egadd_ , who blushed a little. _Mario_ was about to make a counter-argument, but all the team started clearing out of the room and were heading to their dorms.

 ** _Team Stupidoes_** **girls dorm  
** ** _Pauline, Cackletta, Elder Princess Shroob, Zess T., Birdo_** ****

Unlike in the _Dimwit's_ girls dorm, there was no friendly atmosphere. _Cackletta_ and _Elder Princess Shroob_ threatened to hurt anyone who came within 5 feet of their lively discussion about the best ways to kill _Mario_. _Pauline_ and _Zess T_. were discussing their hatred for _Mario_ , while _Birdo_ was just wishing everyone would just work together. Instead, she lounged on her bed, and started reading the book she had brought with her, while dreaming about _Yoshi_.

 ** _Team Stupidoes_** **boys dorm  
** ** _Goombario, Fawful, Bowser Jr., Professor Egadd, Mario_** ****

There was a good atmosphere in this room, _Mario_ being the only one not joining the Guess The Song challenge using _Goombario's_ iPod, as he was sulking in the corner of the room, upset that no-one had listened to him back in the conference room. After the game, the conversations turned serious – about alliances. All the guys in the room except _Mario_ were friends, and _Mario_ thought he should just ditch his whole _Cackletta_ cowardice and join the alliance. In team _Stupidoes_ , it was technically girls versus boys. They couldn't focus on this and winning mini-games at the same time. _Mario_ was very tempted to steal _Goombario's_ iPod, and blast _Why Can't We Be Friends_ into the girl's dorm, but decided against it, pissing off _Goombario_ and making another enemy was the last thing he wanted to do. Eventually, [ by eventually, I mean 3AM ] the boys went to sleep.

 _Author's note_ – Darn, that was long. But now, we have our teams, basic alliances and a bit of romance thrown in. Stay tuned for chapter four, where we will have our first elimination!


End file.
